godbye my brother
by saintseiyayaoi
Summary: et si Ikki n'avait pas arrêté son poing lors de son attaque contre Shun ?


**Et si Ikki n'avait pas arrêté son poing lors de son affrontement contre Shun ?**

 **Si le règne d'Hadès, c'était arrêter avec la mort de son petit frère ?**

 **Des regrets ? Non, Ikki n'en a aucun, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il laisse transparaître, quitte à se faire traiter de monstre.**

 **Oui, il était la cause de beaucoup des rires, des sourires, des déceptions, et bien d'autres émotions encore depuis que Shun est né, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait réellement pensé prendre la vie de son petit frère.**

 **Alors oui sa mort le hantait un peu plus chaque jour, oui le poids de sa culpabilité la rongeait toutes ces putains de jours que dieux faisait.**

 **Mais il ne dit rien, il ne leur dit pas que les jours passent et se ressemblent, ressemble tous à ce jour sombre où sa main à transpercé la poitrine de Shun...**

 **Il donnerait tous, chaque jour, il donnerait tous pour revenir en arrière, pour un dernier contact, un dernier geste tendre, une dernière parole, pour lui dire à quel point il s'en veut, pour lui dire qu'il referait le monde pour revoir son sourire, mais aucun retour en arrière n'est possible, et Shun est mort, et Shun … ne reviendra plus...**

 **Ce matin-là, Ikki était d'abord allé sur l'île de la mort pour se recueillir sur la tombe d'Esméralda, qu'il avait quittée le lendemain et alla sur l'île d'Andromède où reposaient dorénavant le corps de Shun et de son maître.**

 **Une fois arrivé, Ikki posa des fleurs sur les deux tombes et leur adressa une prière.**

 **Puis il se concentra sur la tombe où il avait marqué ''chevalier d'Andromède, Shun'' et les larmes qu'Ikki pensait inexistantes se mirent a coulés le long de ses joues.**

 **Puis il sentit un cosmos, un cosmos qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, un cosmos qu'il avait lui-même éteint de ses propres mains.**

 **Il se retourna vivement pour ne voir personne, pas la moindre trace de la présence de l'être à qui appartenait ce cosmos, et pour cause, il n'était plus de ce monde, mais alors pourquoi ?**

 **Puis quand il se retourna vers la tombe, il le vit.**

 **Nettement, clairement, un halo de lumière entourant son frêle petit corps.**

 **Il lui souriait et tout ce qu'Ikki réussit à dire à ce moment-là, ce fut :**

 **\- Shun …**

 **Sa voix trahissait sa surprise, une grande surprise non dissimulée.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas mort ?**

 **Shun lui sourit, d'un sourire calme et pur puis s'adressa à lui avec une douceur qu'Ikki avait presque oubliée**

 **\- Si je suis mort, mais je suis venu te parler**

 **\- Me parler ?**

 **Sa voix trahissait ses émotions comme jamais.**

 **\- Oui, je sais que tu t'en veut, que m'a mort t'a affecté de bien des façons grand frère.**

 **Shun descendit de la pierre tombale sur laquelle il était assis et arriva en face de son frère, il passa une main sur sa joue, voulant effacer les larmes qui y coulaient, mais sans succès.**

 **La seule chose qu'Ikki sentis était un vent froid qui lui caressa la joue, il ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter de ce contact qui serait le dernier, puis les ré-ouvrit.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas responsable de m'a mort, tu ma toujours protégé et je t'en suis reconnaissant grand frère, j'aimerais que tu tournes la page.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas.**

 **Sa voix était remplie de larmes.**

 **\- Fais le pour moi.**

 **La voix de Shun résonna dans la tête d'Ikki comme s'il venait de prendre un énorme coup sur la tête.**

 **\- Un chevalier ne pleure pas Ikki.**

 **Cette phrase, il l'avait tend de fois répétée à Shun, et aujourd'hui, le petit était devenu grand.**

 **Grand et séduisant, mais Ikki s'était toujours interdit de ressentir autre chose que de l'amour fraternel même si son cœur en saignait.**

 **\- Ne laisse pas ces mots perdre leur sens.**

 **\- Je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.**

 **Shun lui sourit, son corps devenant translucide, se dispersant vers le ciel**

 **\- Je dois partir.**

 **Ikki paniqua, voulant à tout prix le retenir.**

 **\- Non ne part pas !**

 **\- Je dois partir, ne m'oublie pas, je serais toujours dans ton cœur...**

 **Et sur ses mots, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son grand frère, et même s'il ne sentit qu'un souffle froid sur ses lèvres, Ikki ferma les yeux un instant, et les réouvrit quand il ne sentit plus ce même souffle.**

 **\- Je serai toujours dans ton cœur.**

 **Les larmes de Shun étaient un vrai supplice pour Ikki.**

 **Il aurait tellement aimé le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne le pouvait pas et il s'adressa à lui dans un dernier mea culpa.**

 **\- Je suis désolé Shun.**

 **Pour seule réponse Shun lui sourit, et retourna de là d'où il venait.**

 **Ikki tomba à genoux sur le sol les larmes aux yeux.**

 **Il avait compris.**

 **Ce simple sourire, un pardon, le salut de son âme, la tombe de son cœur.**


End file.
